Into the Nature
|image= |season=1 |episode=11 |jdate=26 June, 2005 |edate=24 June, 2006 |previous=Higher Than the Sun |next=Acperience 1 }} Overview A Coralian appears over the town of South Ailess, and Gekkostate decides to investigate. Meanwhile, Dewey's new unit, the Nirvash typeTheEND, and its pilot, Anemone, also head towards South Ailess with the Izumo. As the two ships reach the Coralian and attempt to break through, the two Nirvashes meet in battle. Synopsis The trapar waves have gone off the charts over a nearby town and the Public Relations Department of the Air Force warns people to evacuate. Dominic comes to fetch for Anemone, and she asks if theEnd has come for that personal touch. Eureka's headaches have calmed down at the moment and accidentally cuts herself on a smooth part of the Nirvash as she touches it. This confuses and troubles her to the point that everyone notices a change in her behavior. Talho and Mischa are talking about how Eureka seems to not be doing good, and how everyone is growing concerned. Talho says it's Holland who is worried the most. Mischa ignores this and says Eureka is fine physically, and all the pain is in her head. Talho thinks there's more to Eureka's illness, but Mischa says it comes from Eureka's link to the Nirvash. At the breakfast table, Eureka is not eating while everybody else talks about what they dreamed last night. Matthieu said he dreamed of being chased by a pirate, which Hilda calls a stupid dream, and Gidget said she dreamed of going on a date with Moondoggie, much to his embarrassment. Renton asks Eureka what she dreamed about, but she says that she never dreams. Holland and Hap come in and announce that they have a plan. It turns out that a Coralian had landed at the town where the citizens evacuated. Everyone is excited about seeing the Coralian because it rarely appears but Renton has no clue on what a Coralian is. Talho is worried about this plan and of Eureka's condition, but Hap and Holland are keen because this sort of thing doesn't happen every day. Deep in the Triad's command center, Dewey is not worried, even though he knows he can't kill them all. On the Gekko, Renton asks everyone what a Coralian is, but no one answers him. Finally, he asks Eureka, who simply says she doesn't know anything about it. The awkward moment is broken up by Holland who drops by to tell Eureka that she should stay and not take part in the mission if she doesn't feel well. She refuses because only she can enter the Zone. Renton tries to get her to stay because he agrees that she doesn't feel good, but then Holland says she can go if Renton goes with her, but tells Renton that he will "kill him" if he lets her come to any harm. Renton asks Eureka why she's going and she replies that it's because Holland asked her to. Renton feels that they have had this conversation before and that he can't do enough for Eureka. Dominic is smugly ordering the Air Force military types around, and Anemone is making a pain of herself, setting off the ship-wide alarm. On the Gekko, the kids are worried about Eureka leaving them, and when the klaxon announces the ship's arrived, she hugs the kids and promises to them that she'll come back. They're approaching a massive cloud formation, which Holland says is a Coralian. He orders they're going to bust in with Matthieu and Stoner in the 606 and Hilda in the 808, and Hilda immediately says they're doing this to give Eureka an easy time. Talho doesn't look pleased at all. Aboard the Air Force ship, Anemone complains of her room and naming the Coralian "Kute". In the Nirvash's cockpit, Eureka tries to get Nirvash to talk to her, but the Compac Drive doesn't lighten up until Renton sits in the cockpit, which seems to bother Eureka. The Air Force launches their KLFs on an approach course, and the Gekko does the same thing. Dominic tells Anemone that it's almost time. Two of the KLFs flame out on the approach and the third lasts long enough to report what happened before it is destroyed too. In the Nirvash, Renton is asking about all the things the crew called the Coralian, but Eureka tells him to be quiet so she can concentrate because she is getting another headache. She further states that she has nothing other than Nirvash and Holland to believe in, which bothers Renton. At the same time, Anemone is having a headache and is shrieking she doesn't want to go near that thing. Dominic grabs a syrings and jabs it into her neck, which calms her down, and she announces she is ready to go. The Air Force had detected the Gekko and they launch the squadrons. Gidget announced the arrival of the Air Force ship, and Holland calls for battle stations while Talho figures he'd just run again. Anemone launched theEND and heads straight to the giant wave. The Gekko's LFOs are hitting the Zone, which looks like purple hyperspace, and they have Eureka and the Nirvash go in first. Suddenly, theEND rockets up out of nowhere and slices the 606's arm off, causing it to spiral out of control. Hilda warns Renton and Eureka of theEND and the others will come back as soon as they can. As theEND comes towards them, Eureka pulls the Nirvash into a dodging sequence, but Anemone gets off on it. TheEND grapples Nirvash and the two mechs have a staredown. Renton is shocked to see that theEND is also an LFO. Anemone greets them and asks them if they want to die. She activates the Vascud Crisis weapon, rolling waves of orange energy while Anemone shrieks for it to melt their brains. Major Events *Introduction of a Coralian , or more accurately a Kute Coralian. *Introduction of the Nirvash Type theEND. *The Nirvash starts to respond more to Renton than Eureka. *Eureka's relationship with Renton starts to decline due her being jealous of Renton being able to pilot Nirvash better than her. *Eureka's physical and mental health starts to decline after the Coralian appears. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Into the Nature" by Hardfloor. *Eureka starts to act strange by withdrawing herself from others, which everyone contributes to the appearance of the Kute Coralian and a disturbance in her link to Nirvash. *Anemone's LFO, the "Nirvash theEND" is first shown. *The Gekkostate crew encounter a natural phenomenon which they call "Coralian" but the military call it a "Kute". Category:Eureka Seven